


【翻译】BB哈利穿越时空拯救亲世代

by jilylovestag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Time Travel, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilylovestag/pseuds/jilylovestag
Summary: 简介：万圣节那晚哈利看到妈妈倒下后哭泣，魔力爆发穿到了16岁的詹莉所在的霍格沃茨，抓着他俩叫爸爸妈妈。16岁的詹莉带娃记。最后大团圆，波特成为一个大家族，哈利拥有了父母跟弟弟妹妹们开开心心地成长。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

地址：https://m.fanfiction.net/s/9011622  
标题：A Baby Changes Everything   
作者：PokePotterfan93  
字数：36k  
收藏：1000+

在戈德里克山谷一所房子的废墟里，一个婴儿正坐在残破的婴儿房里独自哭泣。小哈利·波特，大难不死的男孩，孤身一人，父母双亡。很快，这个男孩将要被安置在佩妮姨妈家里。他的哭声越来越大，他看着莉莉的遗体，全身微微地发光，他开始消失。就在他完全消失的前一刻，他最后叫了声“妈妈”，留下了一个永远无法解开的谜团。  
————————————  
【时空穿越分割线】  
1976年，在霍格沃茨学校，莉莉和詹姆一如既往地在大厅里冲对方大喊大叫。  
“你是我见过的最大的猪头！” 莉莉大声嚷道，尽可能的用她最大的恨意怒视着他。他和掠夺者们刚刚用詹姆的扫帚从格兰芬多女生宿舍里偷走了所有的内裤。这个自以为是的混蛋现在正在大厅门口徘徊，手指挑弄着她最喜欢的一条内裤。  
“哎呀呀，真让人惊讶，莉莉·伊万斯开不起玩笑。” 詹姆笑道，“我得说，莉莉，这比我想象中的你要有女人味得多了。”  
“玩笑？！你管这叫玩笑？！”莉莉冲他吼道。  
“是的，伊万斯，我称之为玩笑。” 他继续把她的内裤在手指上荡来荡去。  
“还给我！” 她从他手里抢过来，皱着眉头把内裤塞进口袋。  
“放轻松，莉莉，只是开个玩笑。” 詹姆翻了个白眼。紧接着，他看到一道闪光。他本能地把手臂伸向眼睛前挡着刺眼的白光。待这刺眼的光过去，他挪开手，嘴巴张成了o形。他从扫帚上失去了平衡，仰面着地，发出一声巨响。  
“搞什么鬼？”  
“爸爸！”一个伴随着闪光出现的婴儿举起双臂，想让詹姆抱起他。  
“他刚才是不是叫你爸爸？” 当詹姆把小男孩抱起来时，莉莉问道。  
“妈妈！”小男孩看到了莉莉，高兴地拍着手。  
“这孩子怎么了？” 莱姆斯看到那个婴儿时扬起了一条眉毛。詹姆的父母肯定没有二胎吧？  
“他不知从哪儿冒出来的。现在叫我妈妈，叫詹姆爸爸。” 莉莉瞥了那个男孩一眼，咬了咬嘴唇。他的头发很像波特。凌乱的黑发杂乱无章的支愣着，每一根发丝似乎都有自己的生命力 。而男孩那双引人注目的绿色眼睛则和她自己的眼睛一模一样。不可能。这一定是他们愚蠢的恶作剧。  
“西维，韦米。”男孩咯咯地笑着看着另两个十几岁的男孩。  
“似乎这个小家伙也认识我们，” 小天狼星咧嘴一笑，看着小男孩伸手去抓他，“他看起来很像詹姆。”  
“你们两个要带他去哪儿？” 莱姆斯陷入了沉思：小男孩的脖子上没有时间转换器。复方汤剂对五岁以上的巫师才能起作用。他看到身边的四个人时看起来异常开心。  
“也许我们应该带他去见邓布利多，” 詹姆瞥了莉莉一眼，把注意力转向他的朋友们，“彼得在哪儿？”  
“他去跑步了。” 莱姆斯谨慎地回答。彼得可能正以老鼠的样子在田野里跑来跑去，享受着秋天的最后几天。“你介意我们留下来吗？”  
“一点也不，对吧，莉莉？”詹姆问。  
“好吧。” 莉莉的注意力完全放在詹姆怀里的小婴儿身上。  
当她们走到邓布利多面前时，莉莉的脑子里塞满了各种念头。邓布利多正坐在他的椅子上，与斯拉格霍恩教授交谈着。他们俩似乎在争论魔药中某种成分的用途。要是在其他任何时候，她都会认真地聆听两人的学术交流，但现在她做不到。“校长！刚才出现了一个小男孩。他一直叫我妈妈和波特爸爸。” 她注意到这个消息似乎并没有让老巫师惊慌，尽管自她认识他以来，她从未真正看到他慌乱过。  
“我明白了，把他带到庞弗雷夫人那儿去，我一会儿就来。” 邓布利多漫不经心地把两个学生和孩子打发走了，饶有兴趣地看着他们离开大厅。“抱歉，霍拉斯，我相信我们在城堡里有了一个新生儿。” 他迷惑地揉着头发。他们俩在约会吗？据他所知没有。希望米勒娃知道点情况。  
詹姆、莉莉、小天狼星和莱姆斯抱着怀里的孩子走到医院的病房。她面带微笑地看着他们，尽量看在哈利的份上不大喊大叫。“他很可爱。” 莉莉说，当他们走上楼梯时，轻轻地吻着婴儿的头。她总是喜欢可爱的宝宝。“你觉得我们是他的父母吗？我的意思是，一想到你和我做任何与生孩子有关的事情，我就浑身起鸡皮疙瘩！我们从来没有进行过任何形式的约会。” 他们停了一会儿，她向詹姆说道。  
“我不知道……如果他是，那么问题就是他到底是怎么来到这里的，又是从哪里来的？” 詹姆问，他们继续向前，他看向小天狼星和莱姆斯，“嘿，哥们，你们怎么想？”  
莱姆斯指出: “詹姆，如果他是你的儿子，那么可能是因为偶然爆发的时间旅行魔法。十七世纪早期有一个婴儿失踪的报告，五十年后在他母亲的坟墓上被发现。他显然是偶然释放了一股强大的魔力，使他穿越到未来。我相信有一本书上写了这段经历。不过，说实话，这纯粹是推测。他可能是一个时间旅行者。”  
“不管怎样，我喜欢这孩子。” 小天狼星轻轻地捏了一下婴儿的脸颊，“他比你好玩多了，莱姆斯。”  
“不过，如果这是什么恶作剧，你们三个这辈子都别想有孩子了！” 莉莉警告他们，用她的魔杖指向詹姆的下体以显示她的认真。  
“明白！”詹姆尖叫道，在她目光落在他身上时倒吸一口气。  
大伙儿继续朝校医室走去，詹姆和莉莉尽量不去理会小天狼星和莱姆斯，他们正在谈论各种可能性的情况。当他们终于走进校医室时，他们向庞弗雷夫人解释了情况。  
“那么，他就这么出现了？凭空出现？” 庞弗雷夫人迅速地把他打量了一番，“他看起来才一岁，长得很像你，波特先生。除了眼睛，它们看起来像你的，伊万斯小姐。” 她把宝宝放下来，对他进行了几项测试，包括检查宝宝的魔力和反射能力，“他很健康，除了这伤疤……我无法治愈它，所以它很可能是黑魔法制造的。”  
“谁会对婴儿使用黑魔法？！” 詹姆问道，一想到有人对这么小的婴儿使用黑魔法，他就感到十分震惊，“庞弗雷夫人，他是我们的孩子吗？”  
“我需要你和伊万斯女士的血液，詹姆。” 她解释着，从莉莉身上提取了一些血液。  
“我不喜欢打针……”詹姆一看到针就脸色发白。  
“这是必须的，波特先生，现在把你的胳膊给我。” 庞弗雷夫人一边轻快地回答，一边抽取了他的一点血液。她走向婴儿时叹了口气，“你得让宝宝保持冷静。”  
“好吧，过来，小家伙。” 詹姆紧紧抱着婴儿，发出作怪的声音，做鬼脸，引开他的注意力。  
“需要几分钟才能知道，我们现在得等邓布利多了。” 庞弗雷夫人看着他们两个和婴儿在一起，他们已经开始像父母一样照顾他了。她心里想着，邓布利多出现时，她转过头来。  
“波比，你检查完了吗？” 他问道，他的目光放在婴儿，詹姆和莉莉身上。  
“是的，校长，我们正在等血检的结果。” 庞弗雷夫人把他带到房间里一个僻静的角落。，你有没有注意到他额头上的伤疤？我相信这是由杀戮咒造成的。” 她迅速地看了一眼那个正在咯咯笑的婴儿。  
“你确定吗，波比？” 邓布利多的脸微微拉下。从来没有人做过这样的壮举，“这是不可能的，没有人能从中幸存下来……”  
“这个男孩做到了，阿不思，我检查了十七遍……如果他是詹姆和莉莉的儿子，那么有可能是发生了什么让他幸存下来的，校长，我相信我们需要提取这个男孩过去24小时的记忆。” 她的注意力转向桌子上的药水，它开始从红色变成绿色，“我们现在可以知道他的父母是谁了。” 她把药水拿到手里，读出检查结果，“恭喜你们为人父母。” 她注意到伊万斯脸色苍白，而波特则坐在那里，一脸难以置信。  
“妈的。” 莱姆斯和小天狼星盯着詹姆和莉莉。他们脸上的表情阻止了掠夺者们取笑他们。  
“你们说对了。” 莉莉低声说。“至少我没有妊娠纹。” 她坐在床上，试图对当下的状况轻描淡写。她父母会杀了她的。  
“梅林，莉莉·伊万斯刚刚开了个玩笑！” 詹姆抱起了小男孩。“你叫什么名字，小家伙？” 他让小男孩坐在他的膝盖上，试图让自己看起来很高兴。这将是一个很难向人们解释的麻烦。  
“哈维。”哈利微笑着说。“哈维。”  
“哈利·波特。” 阿不思低声说，把注意力转向学生们，“詹姆，莉莉，既然你们现在有了孩子，你可以有一个私人房间。明天就能准备好。我会确保它有两间独立的卧室，每个房间都有专门的密码。”  
“我需要透透气。” 莉莉跑出了房间，当莱姆斯朝她走过去时，莉莉浑身发抖。“滚开，莱姆斯。”  
“一切都会好起来的。” 他小心翼翼地握着她的一只手，“听着，你必须面对现实，你和詹姆是这个小男孩的妈妈和爸爸……不管出于什么原因，他穿越了时空，这是有原因的。他可能被虐待，或者更糟，你和詹姆可能在他的时代死去……”  
“你真这样想吗？” 她抽着鼻子，擦着眼泪。她什么时候开始哭的？莱姆斯想。  
“我知道，看到你和詹姆他看起来很高兴，好像在看到你们之前他很伤心……莉莉，我知道你和他相处得不好，但是看在这孩子的份上，请尽量和平相处。” 他给了她一个同情的微笑。  
“我做不到和那个混蛋和平相处！” 她粗暴地擦去眼中的泪水，“他是个混蛋！”  
“莉莉，我不是说和他约会！我是说，在哈利那个时空里，你和詹姆可能结婚了。” 他注意到她的手一直在颤抖。她要爆炸了。  
“如果只是一夜情呢？” 她试图为自己和波特有个儿子找借口，“是的，就是这样！醉酒后的一夜情！”  
“他和詹姆很亲，不像一个只在周末才能看到爸爸的孩子。” 他和她坐在一起，“我相信你能做到，只要尽你最大的努力。在挑战面前你可从来没有认输过。”  
“谢谢你，莱姆斯。” 莉莉吻了吻他的脸颊，走回房间，走向詹姆和哈利。  
“校长，谢谢你的理解。” 她微微一笑。  
“不足挂齿。伊万斯女士。恐怕你得亲自告知你的父母了，你们两个都是。我特别允许你们两个周末回父母家。” 邓布利多微笑着，他一贯放松的神态闪耀着光芒。噢，当弗列蒙发现的时候，他多么希望自己能在那里啊，也许他可以说服波特先生给他这事的记忆。“现在，作为他的父母，我需要征得你们的同意，看看他是怎么来到这里的。我想提取他最后一天左右的记忆。”  
“当然，校长。”他们俩都点头表示同意。  
“谢谢。” 邓布利多微笑着，摄取了小哈利的记忆。“我会尽快还给他的。”  
“好吧，我想我现在是个爸爸了。” 詹姆喃喃自语，他的语气很震惊，因为他终于有了发生这一切的实感。“我真不敢相信……”  
“詹姆，放轻松。” 小天狼星滑稽地摇了摇他，“我们去公共休息室谈谈你和莉莉的私人宿舍吧。” 他夸张地挑动了一下眉毛。  
“是的。” 他点点头，“哥们，这真是疯狂，我才十六岁。”  
“我相信你，尖头叉子。” 小天狼星安慰他，“嘿，这意味着你和伊万斯终成眷属了。” 他开玩笑说。  
“嘿，你说得对！” 詹姆笑了，然后走回房间。他抱起那个小男孩，咧着嘴笑。“哈利·波特，我想你是我的儿子吧？” 他沉思着。“哈利·波特，不错的名字。” 他吻了吻男孩的额头。  
“足以让你热泪盈眶，不是吗，大脚板？” 莱姆斯假装擦了擦他眼中的泪水。  
“感人。” 小天狼星用手帕擤了擤鼻子，“我等不及要看叉子给他换尿布了！” 他得意地笑了，“这将是历史性的一刻！ ”  
“尿布？我不换尿布！” 詹姆叫了起来。“我的意思是，如果全是屎怎么办？”  
“那么你和我会给他换尿布……”莉莉转了转眼珠，吻了吻哈利的脸颊，“为了他，我们得和平相处，詹姆。所以，如果你停止那些恶意的恶作剧，我会尽我所能不跟你吵架。”  
“成交。莉莉，我们是哈利的父母。我们有一个儿子，看他的样子，他很想念我们。” 他把哈利递给她，仔细地看了看男孩，“他长了一张典型的波特家的脸。”  
“但他继承了我爸爸的名字。” 她把那个男孩抱在怀里，“他真可爱，今晚我可以把他留在宿舍里！”  
“梅林保佑我们所有人……”詹姆滑稽地摇摇头，瞥了一眼门，“现在逃跑是不是晚了？”  
“我想让他见见爱丽丝和马琳。” 她轻轻地摇晃着她怀里的男孩，对着他喋喋不休，“我不敢相信我是一个母亲了……”她的语气有点消沉。她将如何支付下一年的学费？该死！  
“我知道，但我们都会度过这个难关的。” 他给了她一个安慰的微笑，“我们会一起想出办法的。也许等我们有了自己的房间再说？” 他挑了下眉毛。  
“嘿，波特，我只说过我们要和平相处，我没说过我们要成为夫妻。” 她提醒他，走过的时候轻轻地弹了弹他的鼻子，“他需要衣服。我们怎样才能找到衣服呢？”  
“我有个主意！” 他清了清嗓子，“萨拉姆，我需要你去庄园拿些我的旧婴儿衣服。” 当家养小精灵幻影移形，带着一袋衣服回来时，他笑了。  
“少爷，萨拉姆拿到衣服了。”萨拉姆笑着看着哈利说，“可爱的宝贝，少爷，是谁啊？” 家养小精灵好奇地问。  
“萨拉姆，告诉我父母，如果邓布利多允许的话，我明天就回家，好吗？” 詹姆暂时回避了小精灵的问题。他会在明天早上面对。“你愿意和我一起回家吗？”  
“什么？你是说和你一起去你父母家吗？” 莉莉一脸震惊地回答。  
“是的，他是我们的儿子，因为你是他的妈妈，他们需要见见你。” 他指出。  
“好的。那你就得跟我去见我父母！” 莉莉戳了他的胸口，“如果他们认为我是单亲妈妈，他们就会把我和哈利都从学校里拽出来的。”  
“我会的。就像我说的，我们是一条船上的，莉莉。” 他柔声道，看着那个婴儿用鼻子蹭着莉莉，“我们需要一个婴儿床。如果你希望他和马琳睡在同一个房间，还要戴上耳罩。” 当莉莉的室友和他的朋友们走进来的时候，他不说话了。  
“这是真的吗？” 马琳跑向他们，一看到孩子就停了下来，“你们现在是父母了！” 她皱着眉头转向小天狼星喊道。“好吧……”  
“我告诉过你，麦金农，我相信你现在欠我10加隆。” 小天狼星用胳膊搂着她，“但是，我们可以用一个吻一笔勾销。” 他对她撅起嘴唇，眨了眨眼睛。  
“我宁愿亲斯内普！” 她假装作呕，“你会得到你的金加隆的。” 她看向莉莉和哈利，“这个小可爱叫什么名字？” 她一边问，一边挠哈利的脚。她咧嘴笑着看他爆发出咯咯的笑声。  
“哈利·波特，至少他是这么对我们说的。” 莉莉耸耸肩。“要看情况如何……”  
“那么，你是一个波特，是吗？” 马琳把婴儿抱在怀里，当他扯着她的耳环时，她皱起眉头。“是的，他绝对是詹姆的亲儿子。”  
“他很可爱。” 爱丽丝对着婴儿傻笑，“他今晚要和我们住在一起！”  
“不可能！教他学会以掠夺者的方式找乐子是我们神圣的职责！” 小天狼星抱着双臂争辩道。  
“对不起，小天狼星，莉莉和姑娘们今晚要照顾他。” 詹姆耸耸肩，“我们早上再去接他。”  
莉莉、爱丽丝和马琳微笑着把哈利抱了起来，把莱姆斯为他们用魔法改造的婴儿床和衣服放进了宿舍，婴儿床放在莉莉和马琳的床中间，这样在他需要的时候，她们就可以很容易地醒过来。  
“我能把他偷走吗？” 爱丽丝把小男孩抱在怀里，对他小声道，“你怎么想，哈利，你想和爱丽丝阿姨私奔吗？” 她问道，在宿舍里跑来跑去，躲开了紧紧追着她的马琳和莉莉。她笑了起来，直到闻到了那个男孩身上的气味。“啊哦，我想他需要换衣服了……”她很快把他放回他母亲的怀里。  
“我才不碰呢！” 马琳很快断言。“我刚做完指甲，它们很锋利，我会抓伤他。”  
“我来吧。” 莉莉对她们俩翻了个白眼。“姐妹们，我需要尿布，你们谁知道哪里可以弄到尿布？”  
“我们正在上的健康与安全课程有一些，我会去上一些。” 爱丽丝尽快地跑出了宿舍。  
“开始了……”莉莉打开尿布的时候压抑着不尖叫，婴儿有时很恶心，“哈利，这么可爱的人怎么能制造出这么恶心的东西？” 她低声说，看着他咯咯地笑，“马琳把你的健康与安全教科书递给我。” 她抢过那本书，翻阅着书页，“让我们看看，婴儿防护咒语，喂养咒语，我们开始，改变。” 她小心翼翼地挥着着魔杖，清理婴儿身上多余的脏东西。在莉莉给他擦屁股的时候，爱丽丝进来了，把尿布扔给她，还有一些奶粉和奶油。  
“谢谢，爱丽丝。” 她笑了，按书上的指引办事。  
“现在，把他还给马琳阿姨。” 马琳把他抱着，靠在她那令人印象深刻的胸部上。几分钟后，婴儿打了个小哈欠，眼睛微微下垂。“小家伙累了，我们把他放下来吧。他累坏了。” 她把他交给莉莉，这样她就可以给他换衣服。  
“是啊，谁知道他一个人呆了多久。” 莉莉低声说着，把他换上了那件干净睡衣。她把他放在婴儿床上，在他周围松松地盖上一张毯子，“我明天要去詹姆家……”她低声说，终于有机会躺下来，好好想想今天发生的事情。  
“没门。那么，你们两个现在在约会吗？” 爱丽丝一边问，一边把睡衣整理好。  
“不，我们只是在试着和平相处。” 莉莉坚持道，瞪了她们两个一眼，“只是这样。”  
“我不这么认为，莉莉。” 马琳摇了摇头，“你们有个孩子。不管是一夜情还是因为你们结婚了。唯一重要的是，你和詹姆·波特在激情与爱情的驱使下上了床。” 她躺在床上，扭动着臀部，假装在呻吟。“哦，詹姆。” 她模仿她朋友的声音。  
“滚开！” 莉莉把枕头扔向她的朋友，她流露出一丝笑意。无论发生什么事，马琳总能让她微笑。“还好不是该死的小天狼星！不然更糟糕。”  
“小天狼星很善良！” 马琳怒气冲冲地交叉双臂，“他是个不错的人，詹姆也是。”  
“我想是的。” 莉莉回答道，躺下来凝视着哈利，“尽管如此，我还是希望只是一夜情……”  
“为什么？” 爱丽丝爬上了床，“詹姆很性感！” 她边给自己扇风边说。“如果不是因为我已经爱上了弗兰克，我会和他约会。”  
“如果你能选哈利的爸爸，你会选谁？” 马琳咧嘴笑了笑，转向她的朋友。  
“莱姆斯，他是那四个傻瓜中最好的一个。” 莉莉承认道，脸红了一下，转向姑娘们。  
“是的，他是……但他很神秘，” 爱丽丝指出，“他好像知道一些我们不知道的事。”  
“我知道，但是作为朋友，我喜欢他。” 莉莉很快改变了说法。尽管她的朋友们给了她一个不赞同的眼神。


	2. 第二章

莉莉在凌晨3点醒来，哈利在睡梦中又哭又闹，显然是在做恶梦。她叫醒了他，他紧紧地抓住她，喊道: “爸爸！” 她决定把他带到男生宿舍，去到那里后她发现他们都没睡，正在打牌。所有和她同年级的格兰芬多男孩都在那里: 小天狼星，莱姆斯，詹姆，彼得，弗兰克·隆巴顿和亚历克斯·格里芬; 一个黑色卷发，蓝眼睛，神气活现的男孩。她知道他是格兰芬多的找球手，跟他们很要好。  
“詹姆，他做了个恶梦，他需要你。” 莉莉说着，把他交给了詹姆。詹姆一抱起儿子，哈利就紧紧抱着爸爸哭了起来。  
“我在这儿，哈利，爸爸在这儿。” 詹姆低声哼着，紧紧地抱着他，走过去示意莉莉坐下。“和我们一起玩一会儿吧？ 他可能会这样一段时间。”  
“当然，为什么不呢? ” 她耸耸肩，坐了下来。莉莉看着亚历克斯，亚历克斯正在教詹姆如何安抚哈利。“你真的很了解孩子，对吧，格里芬? ”  
“我想是的，你们并不是霍格沃茨里唯一的家长。” 亚历克斯笑了，转向她。“我有个小女儿，和他差不多大，可能比他大几个月。”  
“真的吗，她在哪儿? ” 莉莉轻声问道。我从没想过他会是当父亲的料。她心里想着。虽然公平地说，詹姆现在表现得比她一生中见过的他都要成熟。  
“她和她妈妈在麻瓜的世界里。” 亚历克斯耸了耸肩，看了看哈利。“我周末可以回家看她，只要我的成绩保持一定的水准。”  
“哦，那很好。” 莉莉看了看哈利，看到他平静下来，她笑了。“她叫什么名字? ”  
“萨沙，萨沙·格里芬。” 他从床边抓起一张照片递给她。  
“啊，她真可爱！” 她对着照片柔声说，发现孩子们在认真地玩耍，就把照片还给了他们。“那么，下轮我可以一起玩吗? ”  
“可以考虑。” 小天狼星笑了，“但我们在玩脱衣扑克。” 他瞥了一眼她的胸部，俏皮地眨了眨眼睛。  
“变态！” 她用力打他的头。“在我踢你下面之前给我牌。”  
“很公平。” 小天狼星说，递给她一些纸牌，他们玩了一整夜，欢笑着，开玩笑的同时放低声音，以免吵醒哈利。哈利一直睡在父亲的怀里，直到天亮。“啊，该睡觉了。” 小天狼星打着呵欠，瞥了一眼刚升起的太阳，“伊万斯，刚才玩得很开心，你应该多来看看。” 他一头倒在床上，盖上被子。  
“我很想去，但是詹姆和我现在有自己的私人宿舍了，不过你们应该和女孩们一起过来，我们可以在晚上找点乐子。” 莉莉说，想起她同意放松一下。  
“听起来不错。” 哈利醒来时，詹姆笑了。“嘿，瞌睡虫，我们给你穿衣服吧。” 他用低声哄着，朝莉莉看了一眼。“我给他穿衣服，二十分钟后带他到大厅吃早餐。” 他带着浓浓的倦意眨了眨眼睛，大大地打了个哈欠。“我只需要这个。” 他从床底下拉出一个木箱子，打开它。他拿出两瓶胡椒水，自己喝下一瓶，然后递给莉莉一瓶。“这会让你暂时保持清醒。在扑克之夜结束后，总是需要一两瓶。” 他笑道。  
“谢天谢地。” 她哼着歌儿，喝下药水。“好吧，我去找姑娘们打扮打扮。” 她朝宿舍走去，看到爱丽丝和马琳交换了心照不宣的眼神，她皱起了眉头。她们两个有时候是那么的不加掩饰。“我们只是去打牌。敢说一句，我就杀了你们两个！”  
“那么，你打算什么时候去见他的父母? ” 马琳咬着嘴唇问道，“我希望我能和你一起去！”  
“想和我一起去? ” 她可怜巴巴地问，“我对此行并不期待……”  
“你为什么不呢? ” 爱丽丝平静地问，“亲爱的，你知道你要去的是著名的波特庄园吗? ”  
“波特庄园？”她重复道，“他有钱吗? ”  
“有钱？他是个该死的富二代！” 爱丽丝盯着她。“他来自巫师界最受尊敬的家族之一。他的父亲是对抗格林德沃战役期间的军队指挥官。他在每个战场上战斗。”  
“你在开玩笑，对吧? ” 莉莉大吃一惊。“他来自一个受人尊敬的家庭? ”  
“是啊，波特家是英国最好的家族之一，宝贝。” 马琳一边回答，一边取笑莉莉的表情。“你不知道吗? ”  
莉莉摇了摇头，她的表情就像一只被车灯照到的小鹿。“他、他们会有什么反应? ” 她问爱丽丝。  
“也许不错，他们是我见过的最善良的人。” 爱丽丝在莉莉的脸颊上抹了一层腮红。  
“你见过他们多少次了? ” 莉莉问道，她知道爱丽丝和詹姆一样是纯血统的。  
“很多次。他们会参加我父母举办的聚会，每次来访都很有意思。波特先生是詹姆的翻版，总是讲有趣的笑话。战争期间，他和我父亲在同一个团服役。还有波特太太。她很可爱，大家都喜欢她。她是个葡萄酒迷，我祖母说她是个超级葡萄酒迷。波特太太的酒窖是全国保养最好的。她其实是小天狼星的姨妈。不过她和家人的关系并不好。布莱克家比波特家更保守一些。” 爱丽丝一边解释，一边帮朋友理发。“都准备好了，宝贝。”  
“谢谢，艾丽。” 莉莉笑了，紧紧地拥抱了他们两个。“祝我好运吧。”  
“祝你好运！” 爱丽丝和马琳一起回答。她微笑着走进大厅去等她的儿子和詹姆。  
——————————  
当女孩们帮助莉莉时，男生宿舍里詹姆和小天狼星正在试着换尿布。“得了吧，叉子……没那么糟糕……”小天狼星翻着眼睛，他们把尿布脱下来。“哦，该死……我要吐了。” 他迅速地用泡泡头咒盖住了头。  
“没那么糟糕。” 詹姆得意地笑着，用嘴呼吸着。他用马琳给的教科书上的说明，用爽身粉和乳霜给他抹在屁屁上，然后换上新尿布。“搞定了，小家伙。” 他微笑着给哈利换上新的衣服。“我想，等我们今天告诉父母后，明天就去买婴儿服、婴儿车之类的东西。” 他对刚结束了泡泡头魔法的小天狼星说。  
“听起来不错，宝贝。” 小天狼星耸耸肩，把哈利抱在怀里。“你好，小宝贝，Siri叔叔来了。” 他微笑着，把小男孩抱在怀里。“我爱这个孩子，他需要一个教父。” 他用胳膊肘轻轻地碰了碰詹姆。  
“Siwi。”哈利咯咯地笑起来。  
“哈利同意了，我明白了。” 詹姆温柔地笑了笑，深情地凝视着他。“我们待会儿要去见奶奶和爷爷，伙计。”  
“那么，我能做他的教父吗? ” 小天狼星摆出了最可怜兮兮的小狗脸。“拜托了，叉子……”  
“我们回来的时候我会和莉莉商量的，好吗? ” 詹姆又对他朋友的行为翻了个白眼，有时候他幼稚得让人受不了。  
“好吧，准备见家长这件事让你觉得压力大吗? ”小天狼星变得严肃起来，发现自己在担心朋友要承担的新责任。  
“压力……我……好吧，我是挺有压力的，但是如果哈利学着说一遍，我就死定了。” 他微笑着看着小天狼星和哈利。“我知道爸爸会拿这个开玩笑……”他轻轻地笑了起来。“妈妈要把我生吞活剥了！”  
“啊，你爸爸会理解的，你妈妈亲亲孙子都来不及呢！” 小天狼星笑了，把哈利还给他。“放松点。”  
“就这一次，你说的对。” 詹姆笑了。他朝大厅走去，在那里他立刻看见了莉莉。她一看到他们，就跑过去抱起哈利，听到他咯咯的笑声。如果有人留心的话，他们会注意到从五到七年级的每一个单身女性在看到这一幕都会落泪: 詹姆和莉莉生了一个孩子！詹姆·波特已经名草有主了！  
“我的宝贝儿子！” 莉莉坐在桌旁，把他抱在膝上。“我的宝宝饿了吗? ” 他拨弄着她的头发，她笑着问道。  
“答案是肯定的。” 詹姆微笑着，紧挨着她坐着，眼睛盯着哈利。“我扶着它，这样你就可以喂它吃点粥或者吃点软的东西了。”  
“谢谢。” 莉莉说着，瞥了一眼那些紧紧盯着他们的人们。她拿了一碗麦片粥，倒进一个婴儿碗里，用勺子喂哈利大口吃。婴儿笑着一边吃着食物，一边偶尔朝詹姆扔一些残渣，还冲着他笑，但幸运的是，詹姆也在笑。“现在都吃光光了，只有一半在爸爸身上！”  
“是的，只有一半在我身上。” 詹姆重复着，把自己擦干净。“那么，我们先去我父母家还是你父母家? ”  
“你的，我想把我的留到最后，因为他们可能会把你阉了！” 她漫不经心地说。“我们怎么去找你的父母? ”  
“嗯，我们可以通过飞路网去那里，麦格的办公室里有一个。” 他说道，她快速地点了点头。  
“哈利这年纪能用飞路粉吗? ”莉莉好奇地问。  
“当然，这毕竟是一种交通方式。” 当他们走向麦格的办公室时，他回答道，“我们可以用飞路网去我父母家，然后我们可以回到这里，邓布利多会把我们送到你的父母家。” 当他们进入办公室并到达飞路网时，他向她解释。“仔细看。密码才是最重要的。” 他说，拿了一把飞路粉，站在壁炉旁。“波特庄园！家庭高于一切！” 他立刻消失了。莉莉钻进壁炉，带着哈利去往波特庄园。  
当她走出壁炉时，有三个人向她打招呼。詹姆是其中之一，莉莉猜另外两个是他的父母。这个男人看起来很像詹姆，尽管头发更加灰白，但一样凌乱。他咧嘴大笑，眼睛里闪烁着和他儿子一样的顽皮的光芒。然而，这个女士看起来很像小天狼星。她脸上带着一丝微笑，但她的眼睛似乎紧紧地盯着她怀里的小婴儿。莉莉还没来得及告诉她，她就明白了。  
“妈妈，爸爸……这是莉莉·伊万斯和哈利·波特，我们的儿子。” 詹姆脱口而出，看着他们瘫倒在椅子上，脸上带着同样震惊的表情。“比我预想的要好。”  
“詹姆，你可真‘委婉’。”莉莉狠狠地瞪着他。  
“詹姆，这是你的恶作剧吗? ” 他父亲问道，把注意力转向莉莉和哈利。“对不起，我的礼仪哪儿去了，亲爱的，请坐。” 他挥手让莉莉坐到他们面前的沙发上。  
“谢谢您，先生。” 莉莉坐了下来，把哈利抱在怀里。婴儿在她怀里高兴地咯咯笑着，对周围的气氛毫无感知。“波特先生，我们有很多事情要向你解释。”  
“请叫我弗列蒙。” 他朝小婴儿微笑，“那么，这是真的了？ 他是我们的孙子? ”  
“是的，但不是传统的方式，先生。” 莉莉一边回答，哈利开始焦躁不安，她调整着腿上的哈利的位置。“你瞧，目前的理论似乎是他来自未来，先生。”  
“未来，你确定吗? ” 詹姆的妈妈问道，以充满爱意的眼神微笑着凝视哈利。  
“尤菲米娅，看看这个男孩，”弗列蒙把哈利抱在怀里。“除了他母亲那双美丽的眼睛，他长得和波特家的人一模一样。”  
“谢谢你，波特先生。” 莉莉微笑着对他们说。“当然，我们已经让庞弗雷夫人检查过了，除了那个伤疤，他很健康，但那是黑魔法留下的……”  
“有人对他使用了黑魔法? ！” 尤菲米娅用柔和而尖锐的声音问道。“亲爱的，把他交给我吧。” 她小心翼翼地把孩子从丈夫手中接过来。“你好，宝贝，我是你的奶奶。” 她爱怜地说，轻轻地抱着他摇。等他对她接受良好后，她开始检查伤疤。“肯定是某种黑魔法引起的。到底是什么，我还不能判断。” 她说着，在他咯咯笑的时候，在他的额头上轻轻地印下一吻。  
“我知道你们俩都有很多理由生气，”詹姆盯着父母开口说道，“但是我发誓，我会变聪明的。不再会收到信件说我把斯莱特林的公共休息室变成了一个大型泡泡浴缸，或者因为我不喜欢某人而对他施恶咒……我知道我的信誉不是很好，但是为了哈利的缘故，我发誓我会做到我今天在这里所承诺的一切。”  
看到儿子说话的样子，尤菲米娅笑了，他和弗列蒙在学校时一样爱恶作剧，这是他的天性。但是在他的声音里有一种新的东西，责任感，她意识到他开始表现得像一个父亲。“孩子，你可以时不时地搞个恶作剧，你要做的是，尽量不要伤害任何人，在行动之前想想哈利。” 她说，低头看着坐在她腿上的小男孩，他正在摆弄着她的项链，被项链上的符咒迷住了。“至于你，莉莉，作为波特家的女主人，我欢迎你加入我们的家庭。” 她向那个年轻姑娘眨了眨眼。  
“谢谢你，波特夫人，你能这么说真是太好了。” 莉莉说道，轻轻地握了下她的手。她微笑着看着躺在奶奶怀里的哈利，尽量不去想自己和父母的会面。  
“亲爱的，你父母知道吗? ” 尤菲米娅问莉莉，眼睛盯着那个女孩，想知道她来自哪个家庭。她的手指上没有戒指，所以她不是继承人。“对不起，亲爱的，你是哪个家族的? ”  
“我来自哪个家族？哦！波特夫人，我是麻瓜出身，我不是巫师世家的人。” 莉莉低声说，低头看着地板。她不想提及她的父亲是一个几乎不识字的工厂工人，而她的母亲也在工作。这些人和她的父母是不同阶层的人。  
“我明白了，”尤菲米娅回答，看着前面那个女孩低着头，好像那是件坏事似的。“莉莉，我的家人接受你无法改变的事实，我们会支持你们两个。” 她朝那位年轻的女士微笑。“无论你是麻瓜出身的，或者是纯种的，这对我们来说没有任何不同，重要的是你们两个要负责任。”  
“当然，女士，只是……我知道一些家庭对像我这样的人有偏见，我有点担心，如果冒犯了你，我道歉。” 莉莉说，咬着嘴唇，除了斯莱特林的血统偏见者，她对纯血巫师一无所知。  
“不用道歉，亲爱的，你现在是我们的家人了。” 尤菲米娅把哈利交给詹姆和莉莉，对他们微笑。“你打算怎么去找你的父母? ”  
“好吧，邓布利多也许能把我们送去我家里。” 莉莉说，心里想着怎么去找她的父母。  
“事实上，亲爱的，弗列蒙和我一直在尝试用汽车代替飞路网或幻影移形，如果你愿意的话，我们的司机很乐意开车送你去。” 他们一起身，尤菲米娅就回答道。“你来霍格莫德玩的时候，我们可以在三把扫帚里碰头吃饭。”  
“谢谢你，波特夫人。” 莉莉一边说，一边给了她和波特先生一个小小的拥抱。  
“有什么需要随时可以找我们，亲爱的，照顾好你自己。” 尤菲米娅说道，抱了下哈利。“奶奶很快就会见到你的，宝贝。” 她说着，吻了下哈利的额头。  
“回头见，哈利。” 弗列蒙一边说，一边亲吻着男孩的脸颊，抱了下他。“我想很快会见到你们两个的。”


	3. 第三章

詹姆和莉莉微笑着，上车前挥舞着哈利的手臂给爷爷奶奶说再见。她住在萨里郡女贞路的一所舒适的房子里。这是相对较新的住宅区，每家都打扫得干干净净的，但詹姆认为这看起来很奇怪，这种一致性对他来说是陌生的，它看起来像是从麻瓜研究的小册子上抠下来的。莉莉把哈利从婴儿椅上抱起来，和詹姆一起走向门口，敲了敲门。  
“莉莉，亲爱的，你不是应该在学校吗? ” 她父亲看到她带着一个婴儿和一个男孩问道。这个年轻人身材高大，体格健壮，这个婴儿有着乱糟糟的乌黑的头发和莉莉一样的绿眼睛。“小姐，你最好给我一个合理的解释！”  
“先生，我叫詹姆·波特，我发誓我们有很好的理由。请允许我解释一下。” 詹姆毕恭毕敬地回答。这是莉莉在和他父母说话时听到的。谁知道詹姆·波特，这个猪头，也有彬彬有礼的一面呢？  
“好吧，孩子，进来吧。” 当他们走进起居室的时候，她的父亲用一种更柔和的语气说。“首先，那孩子是怎么回事? ”  
“爸爸，这是哈利。他是我和詹姆的儿子。” 莉莉拒绝正视他的眼睛。她已经感觉到房间里的紧张气氛正在迅速飙升。  
“你有孩子了? ！” 她的父亲大声喊道，不幸的是，这把哈利吓哭了。  
“爸爸，你吓到哈利了！” 她抽了抽鼻子，试图让哈利平静下来。“你能不能让詹姆解释一下? ” 她问道，安抚宝宝。  
“好吧，”詹姆开始深吸一口气，“显然你知道莉莉是个女巫，而我是个巫师。你可能不知道的是，在我们的世界里，时间旅行是可能的，但是只有回到过去才是可能的。这个男孩，”他一边说，一边把哈利抱在怀里，摇着他，“来自未来。我们的校长提取了他的一些记忆去看看发生了什么，以及为什么他能穿越时空。他可能来自五年后的未来，也可能来自2000年。这可能只是一个偶然的魔法，但是正如你所看到的，”他轻轻地说，拨开哈利的头发，这样伤疤就清晰可见了，“他有一个伤疤，但是，那不是正常的伤疤。它是由黑魔法造成的，黑魔法是我们这个世界上最邪恶的魔法，这让我和莉莉担心未来的我们可能遭遇不测。”  
伊万斯先生看着詹姆和哈利，看到了孩子的眼睛，他软化了，笑了。“我能抱抱他吗? ”  
当詹姆把哈利递给他时，他笑着问道：“那么，你是以我的名字命名的，小家伙? ” 他开玩笑地捏了捏哈利的鼻子，让他咯咯地笑了起来。“对不起，我对小毛毛大喊大叫了，但是以后如果再发生这样的事情，一定要先从‘来自未来的宝宝'开始讲。” 他说，轻轻地把哈利放在他的膝盖上。  
“妈妈在哪儿? ”莉莉环视四周问道。  
“她和Tuney去买东西了，Tuney最近和弗农订婚了，” 老哈利温柔地笑着回答，“说到这个，你们两个在交往还是……? ”  
“没有，爸爸，詹姆和我从来没有真正相处融洽过，但是看在哈利的份上，我们试着和平相处。” 她轻轻地笑了，慈爱地看着她的父亲和儿子。  
“啊，我明白了。” 老哈利咧嘴笑着，盯着詹姆。“好吧，我想我不需要我的猎枪了！” 当他的妻子和大女儿走进来时，他笑了。  
“莉莉，你在这儿干什么? ” 伊万斯太太走进来看到一个男孩和一个婴儿，问道。“最好有人解释一下！” 她厉声说，双手叉腰。  
“亲爱的佩妮在哪儿? ”老哈利试图转移话题。  
“她在帮我们收拾行李。” 她回答道，仍然盯着他们。“现在，谁来给我解释一下，现在！” 詹姆和老哈利向她解释了整个情况。“我当外婆了? ” 她问道，把哈利抱在怀里，吻遍了他的脸。“他有你的眼睛，亲爱的。” 她对莉莉说。“他和你长得一模一样，詹姆。” 她笑了，佩妮走进来的时候，那个年轻人因为她的话大笑。  
“她在这儿干什么? ！” 佩妮不耐烦地问。“我以为她一直在学校，直到圣诞节！” 詹姆能看出她见到莉莉是多么生气，这使他皱起了眉头。“那个男孩和孩子是怎么回事? ” 她问道。她的父母向她解释了这一切。“她有孩子了，你还没禁足她? ！” 她尖叫起来，哈利又害怕起来。  
“Tuney，小哈利来自未来。她并没有成为一个十几岁的母亲！” 老哈利严厉地说着，他的长女走进了她的房间。  
詹姆在令人不舒服的沉默中坐立不安，看起来非常困惑，这样一个刻板的人竟然和伊万斯一家这么好的人是一家人。“嗯，詹姆和我必须回到学校，我们被允许来这里向我们的父母介绍和解释哈利。” 莉莉解释道，她吻别了他们，詹姆也和他们拥抱握手。车子把他们送回霍格沃茨，他们的私人宿舍在那里等着他们。  
詹姆和莉莉乘车回到了霍格沃茨，詹姆的父母雇的司机告诉他们有几条捷径可以让他们更快地回到霍格沃茨。他们靠在椅背上，放松地坐着，哈利坐在他们中间的婴儿椅上。他们挠了挠他的脸颊，他终于安然入睡，留下两个青少年谈论对他们来说很重要的事情，因为他们知道为了哈利，他们必须建立友谊，并努力和睦相处。于是，他们坐在那里，谈论着他们的梦想。  
“我想当傲罗。” 詹姆承认，转向莉莉。“我想知道我是否能够帮助别人，是否真的能够做出改变，但是像波特、布莱克和隆巴顿这样来自古老高贵的巫师家族的人是不能从事那样危险的工作的。”  
“为什么他们不能? ” 莉莉盯着睡着的哈利问道。她给了他一个小小的微笑，并掖了下他的婴儿毯。  
“以防我们无法为家族留下继承人。” 詹姆对哈利笑了笑，看着儿子转过头给他一个微笑，莉莉用手抚摸着他的伤疤。“就拿小哈利来说吧，虽然他才一岁，但是要是我去世了或者他年满二十岁，他就有资格成为家族继承人，就像如果我父亲出了什么事，我就会成为波特老爷一样……”  
“听起来你好像永远都不想成为波特老爷。” 莉莉接着说，凝视着詹姆。  
“我可不希望我的父亲死掉，不像马尔福家族，他们数着日子盼他们的父亲死亡，这样他们就可以抢夺爵位。” 詹姆抚摸着哈利的手，他抓住詹姆的大拇指，在睡梦中露出了灿烂的笑容。“我的家族并不依赖于我们的头衔或类似的东西。你毕业后想干什么? ”  
“我想加入神秘事务司。” 莉莉承认道，轻轻地吻了吻哈利的额头。“我知道才过了一天，但我已经很爱他了。”  
“我知道这很奇妙，因为他是那么可爱。” 他轻轻地笑了笑，盯着伤疤看了一会儿。“你认为是什么咒语造成的? ”  
“我想这是某种强有力的魔法……通常我会问 Sev，但他不再和我说话了……”她叹了口气，用拇指轻抚他的伤疤。“Sev施了这个咒语……你去年就尝过厉害了，神锋无影……”  
“对啊那伤口……但是庞弗雷夫人治好了它。” 詹姆回忆着，揉着他的脸颊。“你认为斯内普在他的时代伤害了哈利吗? ”  
“不，我想可能是纯粹的黑魔法，可能比神锋无影还要可怕……甚至……杀戮咒……”莉莉低声说着，他们终于走到了城堡的边缘。“我们到家了，哈利。”


End file.
